Kenpogi
.]] The Kenpogi is a recurring piece of clothing from the series. It is also known as Kenpo Gi, Jujitsu Gi, Judo Outfit, or Judo Uniform , and it is sometimes exclusive to the Monk Job. It grants bonuses to physical status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Kenpogi grants +28 Defense, +1 Weight, and +3 Strength. It can only be found in Whisperwind Cove, Earthgift Shrine, and Lifespring Grotto. Final Fantasy III The Kenpo Gi provides +20 Defense, +8 Magic Defense, and +1 to Speed and Vitality in the DS version. In the NES version it provides +6 Defense and +3 Magic Defense, as well as 8% Evasion. It is found in Tokkul and bought in Village of the Ancients and the Dwarven Hollows for 2,000 gil (DS) or 1,200 gil (NES). Classes which may equip the Kenpo Gi are Freelancer, Onion Knight, Monk, Black Belt, and Ninja. Final Fantasy IV The Kenpogi appears as a clothing type armor with 5 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 10 Evasion (20 in the DS version), 1 Magic Evasion, and +3 Strength. It can be purchased at Baron for 4,000 gil, and is part of Yang's initial equipment in the DS version. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kenpo Gi appears as an armor that provides 5 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 10% Evasion, 1% Magic Evasion, and +3 Strength. It can be bought for 4,000 gil. Final Fantasy V The Kenpo Gi is a clothing armor which grants +5 Defense, +2 Magic Defense, and +1 Strength, with a weight of 3. It can be bought in Walse for 500 gil. It can be equipped by Knights, Monks, Thieves, Dragoons, Ninjas, Samurais, Berserkers, Rangers, Mystic Knights, Blue Mages, Red Mages, Mediators, Chemists, Dancers, Cannoneers, Gladiators, and Mimes. Final Fantasy VI The Kenpo Gi is a light armor which provides 34 Defense and 23 Magic Defense. It is Sabin's default equipment, and can also be equipped by Locke, Shadow, and Gau. Kenpo Gi can be purchased at South Figaro, Mobliz, and Nikeah for 250 gil. Final Fantasy IX Judo Uniform is an armor that can be used by all but Steiner and Freya. It grants +23 Defense and +1 Strength and Spirit, and teaches the abilities Distract and HP +10%. The player may purchase Judo Uniforms at Oeilvert, Desert Palace, and Esto Gaza for a cost of 5,000 gil. Final Fantasy XI Kenpogi is a name used to refer to some body armor worn by Monks, Samurai, and Ninjas. There also exists a Jujitsu Gi, which can be obtained from an Orcish Notorious Monster in Davoi. Final Fantasy XII The Jujitsu Gi is a mid-ranking armor that can be equipped after obtaining the Light Armor 6 license. It provides +180 HP, +20 Defense, and +2 Strength. It can be purchased at Rabanastre and Mt. Bur-Omisace for 3,200 gil. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Kenpogi is the second weakest armor for Vaan, providing +18 Defense and +12 Magick Defense. It is obtained either by buying it in the shop or by completing Mission 2-3. The Jujitsu Gi is a mid-ranked armor for Vaan, and provides +45 Defense, +10 Mind, and +30 Magick Defense. It is bought in the Sky Saloon shop. Final Fantasy Tactics The Jujitsu Gi, known as Judo Outfit in the PlayStation version, grants immunity to instant KO and raises physical Attack power by 1, as well as providing +60 HP. It is sold for 4,000 gil in many shops after the battle at Lesalia in Chapter 3. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Judo Uniform can teach the reaction ability Damage > MP to the Blue Mage, Morpher, and Gadgeteer Jobs, and provides +34 Defense, +8 Resistance, and nullifies Doom. It can be bought for 6,000 gil in the shop after the second shop upgrade. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Jujitsu Gi is a light armor that grants the wearer immunity to Doom. It provides 34 Defense, and 8 Resistance, and can be bought for 1,280 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Damascus, Power Fruit, and Pearl Moss. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Martial Arts Gi is the only kenpogi in the game. It grants +10 Attack and +45 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Kenpogi is a high-ranked robe, usable at level 75, and provides 70 Defense. It is bought for 2,250 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Kung Fu Gi is a low-ranked armor that can be used by any race and gender. It provides 4 attack and 18 defense at level 1, while at level 30 it provides 14 attack and 85 defense. It also has one empty slot, comes with the ability Monk Wisdom. It must be obtained from a chest in Aqueducts 2 in Normal mode, and then created for 320 gil by using up two Silks and one Giant Toad Meat. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Kung Fu Gi makes a Monkite, level 10-19 makes a Will Stone 2, and level 20-30 makes a Strength Stone 5. The stronger Martial Arts Gi is a mid-ranked armor that can be used by an race and gender. It provides 4 attack and 20 defense at level 1, while at level 30 it provides 14 attack and 85 defense. It also provides one empty slot and comes with the ability Arm Boost 1. It must be obtained from a chest during the mission Monster Collector 1 on Normal mode, and then created for 350 gil by using up three Silks and a Sturdy Vine. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Martial Arts Gi makes a Might Malachite, level 10-19 makes a Monkite, and level 20-30 makes a Will Stone 5. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Kenpo Gi is a level 27 armor that provides +956 HP. It is bought for 5,950 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kenpo Gi returns as a level 1 Clothing that provides +1,155 HP, +25 Bravery, and -2 Defense. It can be obtained by trading 17,760 gil. Gallery Category:Armor